Loot Drop Locations + Drop Only Books
Heroic Fuloran * Heroic Forgotten Dungeon * The Underground ' *Mobs - *Chests (3 at end) - *Chest (At middle) - 'The Anvil ' *End Chests - Helm of Predator, Helm of Shifting, Helm of Khan, Ranger's Helm, Helm of Conqueror, Mage's Hat, Helm of Fianna, Nightmare Helm, Lady of the realm Hat, Jester Hat,(6/9/2018) 'The Maze (Need Confirmation) * Harlequins - * Gremlins - * Ogre Caverns * Final Chest: Floral Edge (6/4/18) * Gukag: Prof. Elem. Wiz Hat (6/3/18''),'' Fam. Thaum. Hat (6/8/18), Belt of Carrying (6/7/18), Tors Bounty (6/8/18), Floral edge Fenris Caves ' * Fight Before Bone Pile: Heavy-Hander * Bone Pile: Heavy-Hander, Belt of Carrying ''[[Barracks|'Barracks]]'' * First Chest (See map) - Finvarra's Belt, Blessed Warhammer (6/10/18), SB Elephame's Justice (6/10/18) * Armory Chests(2) - Fam. Thau. Cowl * All Mobs -Finvarra's Belt, Plate of Invulnerabity * Guardian/KK Fight (2 before Armory) - SB Elephame's Justice (6/7/18) * Guardian Bounty - Familiar Warlord's Cowl (6/9/18) Tulors[[Tulor's Caverns| Caverns]]'' '' * Tulor - * Chest - Finvarra's BP * All Mobs - Familiar Elementalist's Shirt (2 Daemons) 6/12/18, Magic Shield (4 devil) 6/13/18 * Last Chest - Thieve's Blade (6/8/2018), Fin backpack 6/13/18 '''Thieves Hole * 5 Thief Fight: The Stinger, Familiar Necromancer's Cowl * North Chest: Belt of Carry, Bauble of Experience(1k), Familiar Warlord's Cowl * Final Chest: The Stinger, Proficient Thaumaturgist's Cowl (6/6/18), Proficient Elementalist's Cowl Fuloran's Abode (Fufu's) '' * Fuloran -Psion`s Morningstar * Chest - Night Soul * All Mobs - Amulet of Death Magic Protection, Amulet of Dexterity * Heroic Fufu/Chest - * FUFU Heroic- 'Festering Hate Pool (FHP) '(Updated 6/8/18) * Festering Bounty: Imp Talons * All Cyclops: * Lich Sarcophagus: * Medusa Fight: Plate of Invulnerability * Imp King Fight: Spellbook of Greater Identify * Lich Fight: * 5 Thief Fight: Bracers of Defense (6/9/18) * 5 Fury Fight: * Large Screeching Horror Fight: Imp Talons , Belt of Carrying, Ring of Endurance, Amulet of Endurance, Undead Bounty * Ghost Bone Pile: Imp Talons, Minotaur's Bounty, Familiar Thaumaturgist's Shirt (6/8/18) * Devil Bone Pile: * All Wraiths: '''Forgotten Dungeon '' * All Mobs - * Dolus Thrall - * Gatherer - * Saurilian Alpha - * Saurilian Arch Lich - * Shaman - * Bonepile - * The key to Minos is in the Bonepile through trap door C * Minos Prime - Bracers of Defense (6/9/18) 'Daemon Home ' (DH) * Ezelberoth - hDH Key * Last Four Chests - Fin Fist (6/9/2018), Holy Enid's Symbol * All Mobs - 'Greater Hive (GH) * Queen - * All Mobs - Bonecrusher (hornet) * Center Chest - * Mob/Chest - 'Imp City (IC) ' * Chest after King - Mirage Claymore (Confirmed 6/2 - ToadHall), Familiar Windwalker's Pants, Spiked Warmace * King, 2 Imp War, Necro - Spellbook of Mass Fumble (Confirmed 6/2 - ToadHall) * Fight Before King - Spellbook of Anti Magic Aura, Spellbook of Crawling Charge * Imp Guard - Mirage Claymore (super low chance) 'Naktos Morgue ' * Naktos Reanimated - * Naktos - * Coereced Aegician - * All Mobs - Vulcan Edge (need confirmation - pulled one off a Aegis & Duach Cultist 6/5/18) * Naktos Reanimated Bone Pile - 'Undead Stronghold (USH) ' * Goth Ralumon - * Ginza Ralumon - hUSH key * Hedra Ralumon - * Mother Ralumon - Proficient Windwaker's Bandanna (6/9/2018), SB of Duach's Vengeance (6/9/2018) * Chest - * Sarcophagus - * All Mobs - * Imps - 'Snake Pit (SP) ' * 3 Lava Serpent Fight: * Baby Dragon(Fight before chest): * Chest - * The keeper - * Two Baby Dragons + 3 Hell/Lava Snake: * Bounty - The Executioner (6/9/18) 'Imp Haven (IH) '(Updated 6/3/2018) * Chest(KK & IK): Proficient Windwalker's Boots, Mundane Helms * King Kilrog & Imp King'': Mundane Helms * King Kilrog & Kilrog: Mundane Helms, Plate of Invulnerability * Imp Fights(Any): SB GiD, SB Summon Doppelganger 'Holy Caves (HC) ' * All Bosses/Chests - * Final Chest - * Bounty - Seer's Blade 'Warrior's Abode '(Updated 6/3/18) * Bonepile w/ Devil: Familiar Windwalker's Bands, Proficient Windwalker's Bands, Proficient Necromancer's Band (6/10/18) * Most 3+ Warrior Fights: SB GiD, SB Summon Doppelganger, SB Mass Fumble * Warrior Bounty: Proficient Necromancer's Bands * Two Warrior Fight - Proficient Warlords Bands (6/10/18) 'The Foundry ' * Middle Chest (with 2 bone piles and lever) - * North Wing Chest - Prof. Thaum cowl * South Wing Chest - * Last Chest (after Blacksmith) - * Harlequin Fight - * Air Elemental - * The Blacksmith - 'Targoths Tomb ' * Maul of the Mists - random bat (6/4/18) '' * Lich & CK Fight: Spell book of Unlock (6/7/18) * North Bone Pile - Maul of the Mists * Targoth's Bounty - Maul of the Mists, Familiar Elementalist Bands 'Enid's Safe Haven ' * Fight after Anagram trapdoor - Mirage Claymore * Chest - Familiar Warlords Leggings (conf 6/11/2018), Fam. Windwalker Pants (6/12/18), Mirage Claymore (6/12/18), Fam. Elem Pants (6/12/18) AoI (6/12/2018) * Faery Queen/Dark Faery Chest Fight - Mirage Claymore (6/12/18) * shade fight - BoN (6/12/2018) 'Tor's Crypt * Sarcophagus - Spiked Warmace'' - (Confirmed June 3, 2018), Belt of Carry, Boots of Nimbleness * Bone Piles - Belt of Carry * Tor's Bounty: Fangblade 'Lesser Hives ' * Dtarea (Prestige Area) * Helmet of Defense(Gargoyle) * Level 7 Skill Books * SB of Forget(Stinging Fury) '''Hallow's End (Seasonal) '''- defunct'' * Chest - Castle JoL (4/16), Pirate JoL (3/16) * Jack(Boss) - Defender of the Caged Mind * Bonepile - * All Mobs - Skull and Bones JoL (1/16), Octopus JoL (8/16) World Drops Baby Dragon - Helm of the Predator (HoP), Daemon King - Helmet of the Predator (HoP) Ice Gargoyle- Helm of the Predator (HoP), Confirmed by Coyote, 15 March 2018 Rumored Drops Daemon King - Helmet of Defense (HoD) Thief - Maul of the Mists (Maul) (Not sure about over world, but in Thieves hole and FHP)